Sylvester
Sylvester is an employee of the Body Shop division of the Westworld park. He works as a technician, together with Lutz, repairing damaged hosts. He is portrayed by Ptolemy Slocum. Season One "The Original" In "The Original," Felix and Sylvester "lobotomize" the host that was Peter Abernathy before he is sent down to cold storage. "Chestnut" Maeve wakes up while Sylvester and Lutz operate on her. He blames Lutz, for not putting her into sleep mode.Chestnut "The Stray" work in progress "Dissonance Theory" work in progress "Contrapasso" Sylvester mocks Lutz for trying to fix a broken bird. He scolds Lutz for stealing the bird in the first place and tells him that he will never be anything more than a simple butcher.Contrapasso "The Adversary" work in progress "Trompe L'Oeil" Sylvester is tasked with decommissioning Clementine Pennyfeather. As he performs the procedure he spots Maeve and Lutz through one of the glass walls of Behavior Lab and Diagnostics, and meets up with them in one of the empty rooms. He tries to make an excuse for why he performed the decommissioning, but is unable to give a good reason. Maeve tells him and Lutz that they're going to help her escape, and when he protests that it's a suicide mission, Maeve threatens to kill him if he doesn't help her.Trompe L'Oeil "Trace Decay" Sylvester and Lutz listen to Maeve describe her flashbacks in one of the behaviour rooms. He listens silently while Maeve and Lutz talk, speaking up when Maeve brings up her intention to leave and Lutz protests the danger. He agrees she should leave, but Maeve reveals that she is aware of the explosives embedded in all hosts' spines which detonate if they try to leave. The surgeons agree to remove it, and Maeve takes Lutz's tablet to change some of her programming. Sylvester leaves and comes back a while later, exclaiming that the higher-ups are growing agitated, and tells Maeve to give the tablet back so they can resume their duties and avoid suspicion. She gives it back to Lutz, and muses over the parts of her code she couldn't reach, asking who Arnold was. Sylvester ignores this and tells her that if she wants something like that fixed she should go up to Behaviour and blackmail a technician. Maeve says there's no time for that, and asks the surgeons to take her up to Behaviour during shift change and change her code, after which she will be someone else's problem. Sylvester takes Lutz outside and reveals his plan to "brick" Maeve while she's offline and smash her face, giving them something to tell their superiors. Lutz agrees, and Sylvester walks away. The surgeons take Maeve up during shift change and put her in Sleep Mode for the procedure. Sylvester watches while Lutz performs the procedure. Later, Sylvester argues with Lutz because he wants a thank-you for getting him out the situation. Maeve suddenly sits up and says thank you, startling Sylvester who demands an explanation from Lutz. Maeve tells him that Lutz couldn't go through with the reformatting and instead changed her code as she asked. She asks Sylvester if he wants to see just how much Lutz changed, and jumps up, grabbing a nearby scalpel and slashing his throat open. She does it so fast that Sylvester doesn't bleed for a while, but his throat suddenly opens and he starts to bleed profusely, falling to the ground. Maeve tells a shocked Lutz that Sylvester may still be of use, and hands him a blowtorch, which he uses to cauterise Sylvester's wound while Sylvester glares at him and a smiling Maeve."Trace Decay" Personality Sylvester is a very pessimistic, negative person. He constantly worries about his job, and mocks Lutz for trying to improve his skills and thus earn a promotion, showing he doesn't believe people can change. He is a bit cowardly, as when Maeve threatens to kill him he just stares fearfully at her. He is content to be a butcher at Westworld, and isn't very ambitious. He does, however, have an informal business renting out hosts as sex toys to other employees. Delos Inc is not aware of this sideline, but Maeve Millay is, and uses this knowledge to blackmail him into helping her. Relationships Felix Lutz Sylvester sees Lutz as a clumsy assistant, rather than a coworker. He doesn't like him very much, mocking him for trying to better himself and becoming angry when Lutz apparently forgets to put Maeve into sleep mode. Maeve Millay Sylvester is initially condescending towards Maeve, as he doesn't care much for hosts. As she becomes more aware Sylvester grows more fearful of her, so much so that he keeps her a secret out of fear, of her and of losing his job. Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Sylvester format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Appearances *Season One ** "The Original" ** "Chestnut" ** "Contrapasso" ** "Trompe L'Oeil" ** "Trace Decay" ** "The Bicameral Mind" *Season Two **"Virtù e Fortuna" **"Akane No Mai" **"Phase Space" **"The Passenger" References de:Sylvester fr:Sylvester ru:Сильвестр Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Westworld Staff Category:Human Category:Technicians